Vízkereszt, vagy amit a Malfoyok akarnak
by JeanSBandPitonEdevis
Summary: A történet a Malfoy család egy 'átlagos' nyaralásáról szól. Jó szórakozást! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy türelmetlenül toporgott az előszobában. A szőke férfi feleségét és egy szem fiát várta, hogy végre valahára elinduljanak a jól megérdemelt nyaralásra, Hawaii-ra. Szája a szokásos lusta mosolyra húzódott, mikor a pihenésre, a kókuszkoktélra, és a hulatáncosokra gondolt. Merengéséből egy éles kiáltás verte fel.

- Luc, melyik naptejet hozzuk? Elég lesz a 100 faktoros?

A kérdés drága feleségétől, Narcissától hangzott, aki már vagy egy órája felöltözött és „az utolsó percre hagyott, legszükségesebb elintéznivalókat" intézte. Ilyen a megfelelő naptej kiválasztása. Meg a sminkelés, a manikűr, a tökéletes táska kiválasztása a tökéletes cipőhöz, és a vacsora lemondása Perselus Pitonnal.

Miközben mindezt elmeséltük, Lucius, a család legfőbb döntéshozó szerve, megoldotta a naptej-kérdést:

- Hozd a 150-eset!

Elvégre egy Malfoy imidzsének az árt a legjobban, ha lebarnul, vagy Merlin óvjon, leég.

- Akkor kész is vagyok- Cissy úgy lépkedett le a lépcsőn, mint egy királynő. Bár mindig így közlekedett- A legfontosabb dolgokat beleraktam ebbe a táskába.

A nő kezében egy apró retikült lóbált, amibe normális esetben csak három darab papír zsebkendő férne el. Ő viszont a zsepiken kívül manikűrkészlettel, egy pár selyemkesztyűvel, egy tartalék tűsarkúval, a pótsminkkészletével, testápolóval és kézkrémmel, egy selyemkardigánnal, napszemüveggel és természetesen a naptejjel egészítette ki a „legszükségesebb dolgok, amire valószínűleg csak nekem lesz szükségem" csomagját.

- Drágám, hol van Draco?- kérdezte a férjétől.

Lucius lemondóan sóhajtott, majd elkiáltotta magát:

- Sonja!

Mire egy apró, kreol bőrű, fekete hajú nő jelent meg a szobában. Ő volt a „házvezetőnő", akarom mondani a koszos kis szolga, akit a Malfoyok csak Sonjának hívnak- bár az eredeti neve Sonja Mirella Annabella Maria Dehessus, innen nézve érthető, miért csak Sonja. A család rájött arra, hogy Sonja sokkal praktikusabb a házimanóknál, mert egyrészt nem esnek hasra benne, másrészt szebb látványt nyújt, harmadrészt, jobban lehet sértegetni.

- Sonja- Narcissa felvette a csak a szolgának tartogatott fintorgó-lenéző arckifejezését- menj fel a fiúnkhoz, és szóljon neki, hogy siessen.

A megfélemlített házvezetőnő felsietett a lépcsőn, és lendületből benyitott Draco Malfoy szobájába.

- Mr. Malfoy, a szülei már várják!

Nem is sejtette, hogy ezzel a kiáltással milyen elsöprő meglepetést okoz az ifjabb Malfoynak. A Weasley-k már a hasukat fognák, és a földön fetrengenének a röhögéstől.

A szőke fiúcska ugyanis mit sem sejtve, halálos nyugalommal ült a szobájában a tükör előtt, és a haját vasalta. Sonja hirtelen berontására felugrott, és a forró hajvasalót egyenesen a lábára ejtette. Mire visítani kezdett.

Ez a reakció Sonját lepte meg, hátraesett a küszöbben, és belezuhant a folyosón álló szekrénybe, ahol a család mindenféle ruhaanyagot, selymeket, és függönyöket tartott.

- Minden rendben odafent?- Luciust aggasztotta a fentről jövő robaj. Félt, hogy Draco kárt tett Sonjában, és többé nem tud majd takarítani.

- Minden a legnagyobb rendben Mr. Malfoy- Sonja megpróbált érthetően felelni a kérdésre, de folyton betemették a függönyök.

- De mi volt ez a zaj?

- Fogalmam sincs Mr. Malfoy- a házvezetőnő egyre elkeseredettebb harcot vívott a szekrénnyel- Biztos csak a macska.

- Draco jól van?- Narcissa inkább a fiáért aggódott. Sonja pótolható.

- Igen Mrs. Malfoy, soha jobban- a szolga végül megnyerte a csatát a ruhákkal szemben.

- Nem anya! Megégettem magam! Mert ez a brazil szappanoperából szalasztott lökött tyúk nem tud kopogni! Dobby-t akarom!- követelőzött Draco.

- Szeretnél mielőbb megszabadulni tőle?

- Igen!

- Akkor gyere le, és induljunk el végre.

- Egy perc. Csak megkeresek valamit.

Inkább tíz, mint egy perc múlva Draco lelépkedett a lépcsőn. Száján lusta mosoly, haja tökéletesen kivasalva, ruháján egyetlen gyűrődés sem volt, szemei… A szemei nem látszottak, mert egy hatalmas, pálmafás napszemüveggel takarta el.

- Jaj, Mr. Malfoy, úgy fest, mint egy filmsztár- csapta össze a kezeit Sonja.

- Vagy mint egy turista- morgott Cissy.

- Egy csöves- dünnyögte Lucius- ezt nem veheted fel.

- Apu, ezt tegnap vettem.

- De nem illik a ruhádhoz.

- Anyu, most Hawaii-ra megyünk, vagy nem?

- Jó, de ez akkor is túlzás.

- Röhejesen néz ki.

- Szégyent hozol apád fejére.

- Egy Malfoy nem visel ilyet.

- Látszik rajta, hogy olcsó minőségű.

- Kinevetnek, fiam.

- Nem praktikus.

- Egyenesen ronda.

A Malfoy szülők egymást túlkiabálva próbálták meggyőzni csemetéjüket.

Draco dühösen lekapta a napszemüveget, és kidobta vele az ablakot. A kis pálmafás csetresz elsüllyedt a medencében.

- Így jó?

- Öhm… fiam, azt hiszem, félreértettél minket.

- Mi a szandálra gondoltunk szívem.

A kis örökös, most már tényleg kiakadt. A hisztinek újabb két ablak esett áldozatul. Míg Sonja kárfelmérést végzett, Draco felvett egy elegáns bőrcipőt.

- Na, végre indulunk- sóhajtott Lucius. - Ne feledje Sonja, Bella majd átjön, és meglocsolja a húsevő növényeket a hátsókertben.

A család végül beszállt az aranyszínű limuzinba, és a kocsi elhúzott a reptér felé.

Sonja becsukta utánuk az ajtót. Egy reparo bűbájjal rendbe hozta az ablakokat, majd lassan besétált a nappaliba. Lerúgta egyszerű cipőjét, és elterpeszkedett a fehér bőrkanapén.

- Invito doboz- suttogta, és a másik kanapé alól egy apró, fekete doboz lebegett oda hozzá. Sonja gúnyos mosollyal felnyitotta. A kis ládika három, Hawaii-ra szóló repülőjegyet rejtett. Roppant büszke volt magára. Rendelt három másik jegyet két héttel ezelőtt, hogy hova, azt maga sem tudta. Nem igazán értette azt a fura ismeretlen nyelvet. Mindenesetre most elküldte a Malfoyokat valahova a fenébe, és csak az övé az egész ház. Odasétált a kandallóhoz, és üzent egy régi, jó barátjának:

- Helló Perselus. Malfoyék végre elhúztak. Indulhat a buli. Hozd Féregfarkot, Lestrangéket, Carrowékat. A parti este nyolckor kezdődik, megjelenés rossz magaviselettel, enyhén ittas állapotban.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahogy Malfoyék kiléptek az elég „kicsi és kényelmetlen" lakásukból egy limuzin került a szemük elé. Lucius Malfoy örömmel nézett rá, passzolt a kocsi színe a hajszínéhez.

- Hogy-hogy csak egy limuzin? Eggyel mit lehet kezdeni? Tavaly is kettővel mentünk! - reklamált Draco.

- Jól van kis fiam - simogatta meg gyereke fejét Cissy.

- Hagyd már, nem gyerek - szólt feleségére Lucus, aki még mindig önelégülten bámulta a limót - Draco meg kell értened valamit. A válság minket is érintett. Napi 100000 galleon helyett csak 99990 galleont költhetünk - sóhajtott.

Draco visszavett gőgös arckifejezéséből és úgy tűnt beletörődik, szegények lettek. Kelletlenül beszállt szülei után a kocsiba. Úgy húsz perc alatt a repülőtérre értek. Draco az út alatt megéhezett és csokit akart. Gyorsan kipattan az autóból, sürgette szüleit is. Bementek a csarnokba, ahol a fiú megpillantotta megmentőjét, a csoki automatát. Táskájával együtt odarohant, a gép mögé lépett, kinyitotta az ajtaját és besurrant, hogy senki ne vegye észre.

A fiatal Malfoy egy olyan világba lépett, amit egyszerű halandók nem láttak még soha, de mivel ő egy Fél Isten volt ment minden.

- Üdv rád és házad népére, te jó szántó-vető - hallatszott egy ismerős hang. Willy Wonka ott csónakázott csoki folyója közepén és nem várt vendégére mosolygott, ami inkább vicsorgásra emlékeztetett - Miben segíthetek?

- Aloha. Egy csokiért ugrottam be, nálad kapni a legjobbat.

A szólított önelégülten pillantott a fiúra, aztán szólított egy umpalumpát.

- Remélem megfelel és most nyomás nem érek rá... Draco elvette a törpeszerű lénytől a csokit, ami egy tejszín pompás mártott mokka édességnek tűnt a csomagolásából ítélve és már ott sem volt.

A varázsló, azonban nem találta a kijáratot helyette az automata elejében találta magát. Csokik tömkelege borította be az ifjút. Rémületében kiabálni kezdett és dörömbölni, szülei hipersebességgel ott teremtek és rázendíttettek.

- Itt vagyunk, mi vagyunk a mini mentők...

- Te jó ég, nem szabadítanátok inkább ki? - ripakodott rájuk Draco, mire a szülők tarisznyájukat elővéve elkezdték a gépbe a pénzt dobálni, de hiába. Ekkor ránéztek a leírásra:

Kávés csokoládé: 1font

Tejcsokoládé: 1.2 font

Draco Malfoy: megfizethetetlen!

A szülők hihetetlenül mérgesek lettek, a muglikkal mit sem törődve előkapták pálcájukat és elkezdték különféle átkokkal bombázni az átkozott mugli kacatot, aminek nevezték. A kacatból, csak úgy hullottak a csokik, mire az egyik átok hatására az üveg betört és a kisfiúk kiszabadult. Draco neki állt hisztizni, mindenhonnan a finomságok lógtak róla, a haja szétment, szép nyaralásra vett ruhája tiszta ragacs volt. Időközben a muglik oda özönlöttek hozzájuk és elkapkodták az összes édességet még, ami a szőkén maradt azt is elvitték. A varázstalanok közt néhány furcsa alak is helyet kapott, akik valahonnan ismerős táskával somfordáltak el mellettük. Azonban a Malfoyok semmivel nem törődtek, Draco nyávogott, Cissy és Lucus, pedig csemetéjüket nyugtatták.

- Ah most már menjünk, teljesen szétment a sminkem ebben a nagy küzdelemben; a repülőn meg kell igazítanom.

- Merlinre Narcissa, ez legyen a legnagyobb problémád, mikor az én tökéletesen egyenes hajam vége meggörbült.

- És akkor én mit szóljak, ragadok mindenhol.

*Tájékoztatjuk az utazó közönséget, hogy a 7-es járat 5perc múlva indul. Kérjük, akik még nem tették meg, csekkoljanak be és szálljanak fel a repülőgépre*

- Halljátok? Sietnünk kell, különben ugrott az egész - durcáskodott Cissy, majd az egész család a járatukhoz ment és végre felszálltak.

*A repülőn*

- Parancsolnak valamit? - kérdezte széles mosollyal a csinos, hidrogén szőke hajú légi kísérő a Malfoy családtól. Lucus tetőtől talpig végigmérte a nőt, úgy tűnt bejön neki.

- Igen, egy whiskey lesz - válaszolt 'mindent nőt levesz a lábáról' hangjával. A fiatal nő majdnem felsóhajtott és összeesett, olyan hatást ért el nála ez a hangnem. Fél percbe telt míg visszaért és ott is maradt, jól elszórakozott Luciusszal, akinek beleszeretett jég kék szemeibe. Draco időközben elszundított, a csokis kaland után ráfért a pihenés, viszont Narcissa észrevette férje viselkedését és nem hagyta annyiban, hogy csak úgy elhanyagolják, attól még, hogy sminkel, körmöt fest, és hajat vasal, odafigyelhetnének rá. Ezért úgy döntött ott hagyja férjét, na, nem örökre csak az út egy részére. Előre libegett a pilóta fülkébe és elkezdte fűzni a pilótájukat, aki egy igen jó képű, sármos, középkorú férfi volt. Cissy édes kis semmiségeket suttogott a fülébe, amitől a kapitány teljesen kész lett, megőrjítette a szőke nő. Cissy felpattant a vezérlő pultra és egyszerre vagy 15gomb benyomódott. A pilóta azonnal feleszmélt és kizavart a Malfoy család női tagját a fülkéből. Lucius ott állt az ajtóban elég mérgesen.

- Mi volt ez, drágaságom?

- Lucius, csak nem akarsz számon kérni, miután te is flörtöltél azzal a kis csitrivel - ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat a gép rázkódni és zuhanni kezdett.

- Ne haragudj Cissy szisza!

- Te se Lucus mókuskám - könnybe lábadt szemekkel megcsókolták egymást. Aztán, amint elválltak Lucus fogott egy papírt és egy tollat, aztán körmölni kezdte végrendeletét. A gépen hatalmas volt a zűrzavar, ennek közepén ébredt fel Draco. Riadtan nézett körbe, a levegőben lógtak az oxigén-maszkok. Az ifjonc megragadta az előtte lévőt véletlenül túl húzta a gumit és a maszk fejbe vágta, így Draco beájult és az út végéig fel sem ébredt. Körülbelül egy negyedórába telt mire a rendszer helyre állt és biztonságban leszállhattak.


	3. Chapter 3

Maga az Apokalipszis! A Malfoy család szembesül a meztelen igazsággal!

A Malfoy család többé-kevésbé szerencsésen túlélte a repülőutat. Igaz, Dracoban az oxigénmaszkkal történt találkozás hagyott egy kis nyomot - egy piros foltot a homlokán, és, hogy apját összekeverte anyjával. De éltek, és virultak. Narcissa királynői fejtartással és integetéssel lépdelt le, mellette férje vonult gőgös arccal. Draco zöldes pofával és dülöngélve kacsázott, de vele most nem foglalkoztak. Egy sokkal égetőbb problémára terelődött figyelmük.

- Luc, drágám, ez a hely nem is hasonlít arra, amit a képen mutattak.

- Valóban Cissy. Büdösebb, hidegebb és hiányoznak a hula-táncosok.

A kis család elveszetten ácsorgott a gép mellett, és várták a limót, ami majd odaviszi őket a repülőtér csomagfelvevő épületéhez. Sajnos egy újabb csalódás várt rájuk. Az úton feltűnt egy lerobbant kék-fehér busznak tűnő jármű. Az oldalából a rozsda együtt lakomázott a penésszel és a legyekkel. Az ablakán nemhogy belátni, de még kilátni sem lehetett. A végigfutó barna csíkok méltó emléket állítottak évtizedek sáros esőcseppjeinek és az influenzás utasok tüsszentés nyomainak. A kipufogó lilás, orrfacsaró gázokat pöfögött, a busz hangja pedig Luciust egy szorulásos hegyi troll nyögésére emlékeztette. Minden egyes gödör, kátyú, bemélyedés- melyekből bőven volt az úton- újabb kihívást jelentett a mugli szállítóeszköznek. Az ablaktörlők a zökkenéseknél szánalmasan himbálóztak, még jobban elkenve a szörnyű ragacsot.

Szóval talán érthető, miért nem lelkesedtek Malfoyék.

- Anya- fordult apjához Draco- ezzel kell mennünk?

Mire Lucius felvilágosíthatta volna fiát, hogy ő apa, sőt férfi, sőt egy félisten, a busz megállt előttük, és egy pisszenő hang és egy huppanás kíséretében kitárta ajtaját. A jármű nehéz megállásának következményeként Draco fejére esett a jobb oldali visszapillantó tükör. A második kobakot ért ütést követően a csemete már tisztában volt anyja és apja közti személyiségbeli különbségekkel. Narcissa felszállt. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a benti állapotokra és már fordult is volna vissza, de mögötte egy néni rögtön lökdösődni kezdett. Így drága Mrs. Malfoynak nem maradt más választása, mint továbbmenni. A busz ülései sem voltak jobb állapotban. Rágógumi nyomok, papírok, zsebkendők és egyéb gyanús foltok tarkították az ülőhelyeket. A padló régen láthatott seprűt, a felmosót pedig valószínűleg sosem ismerte. A sofőr egy borvirágos arcú, bajszos, eléggé visszataszító ember volt, aki alkoholtól, cigarettától és a mosdatlan ruhák jellegzetes szagától bűzlött. Cissy óvatosan leterített az ülésre egy selyemtakarót, és elkészített egyet-egyet férje és fia számára is.

A tíz perces utazás végére Lucius kezdte észrevenni, hogy rossz helyen járnak, Cissy még jobban olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek egy roppant büdös dolgot dörgölnek az orra alá, Draco pedig kis híján tovább mintázta az ülést bizonyos „egyéb gyanús foltokkal".

A család nem győzött hálát adni Merlinnek, hogy ezt is túlélték. Elindultak megkeresni a bőröndjeiket, amiket azonban sehogy sem találtak.

- Biztos már elszállították a hotelba - jegyezte meg Lucius. A család többi része lelkesen bólogatott, és megpróbáltak taxit fogni. Ám egyet sem leltek. Draco elkeseredetten leült egy padra, ám rögtön fel is ugrott, mert ráült egy bizarr kinézetű, szakállas, mocskos ember fejére. A bácsika ismeretlen szitkokat zúdított rájuk, és elrohant. Cissy-t azonban nem olyan fából faragták, hogy könnyen elveszítse a reményt. Hátradobta a haját, és Luciussal megindultak három furcsa férfi felé. Cissynek bejött a bőrszerkójuk, Luciusnak a hosszú, igaz fésületlen, de mégis laza hajviseletük, Dracot pedig lenyűgözték azok az ijesztő masinák, amik mellett álltak. Lucius minden udvariasságát bevetve megszólította őket:

- Excuse me, Sir! Can you tell me, that beautiful place name?

- Mi a szar bajotok van, hidrogénfejek?- hangzott a válasz.

- Pardon. I don't understand, what do you say. I want to know, where we are at the moment.

- FUCK OFF!

Lucius felháborodottan nézett, ezt ugyanis már megértette. A család dühösen arrébbvonult.

- Azt hiszem, van a pálcánknak egy fordítófunkciója…

- Van, van. Gyerünk Lucius.

- De milyen nyelv ez? Kínai, orosz, japán, spanyol…?

Fél órás keresgélés után, a Malfoyok rátalálták a különös magyarnak nevezett nyelvre. Minden bátorságukat összeszedve visszamentek a motorosokhoz. Lucius mindenkire szórt egy fordítóbűbájt, így értették, amit mondtak nekik, és ők is beszélték a nyelvet.

- Elnézést, meg tudják mondani, hogy hol vagyunk?

- Budapesten- hangzott a nyers válasz.

- Köszönjük. Mi ezt a hotelt keressük- Lucius felmutatott egy cetlit, amire Sonja ráírta a szálloda nevét.

- Nem rossz kecó, a Balcsi partján van.

A part szó remény adott a családnak. Talán mégis jó helyen vannak.

- És hogy jutunk el oda?

- Mi is arra nyomjuk, egy kis lé, és meg van dumálva.

Luciuséknak nem volt más választásuk, fizettek, és körbenéztek, keresve az autót.

- Mé' bámulnak? Szálljanak fel mögénk.

Cissy nyelt egyet, és óvatosan felült. Lucius nem akarta felvenni a sisakot, Draco pedig mindenképpen vezetni akart. Egészen addig, amíg a motoros meg nem mutatta neki a bicskáját. Elindultak, de a motorút nem volt a család ínyére. Az egyik fékezésnél Lucius haja előrelendült, beterítve a motorost is, aki két percig vakon vezetett tovább. Egy kereszteződés után egy csirkeszállító jármű került eléjük, teliszórva őket tollakkal és madárpotyadékkal. Cissy szívettépően zokogni kezdett, Lucius káromkodni, Draco pedig visítani, minek következtében mindannyian rengeteg tollat nyeltek.

Az út nagyon hosszú volt. A család hullafáradtan rogyott le a hotel fogadótermében. Lucius odavonszolta magát a recepcióhoz.

- Jó napot, hölgyem. Mi elvileg itt foglaltunk egy lakosztályt Malfoy néven- próbált csábosan mosolyogni, de nem igazán ment neki, mert még a fogai közt is tollak voltak.

- Itt nincs lakosztály, és Malfoy sem.

- Akkor most szeretnék foglalni.

- Semmi akadálya, még van egy három személyes szobánk.

Lucius udvariasan megköszörülte a torkát, közben egy adag tollat köhögött a pultra.

- Egy szoba? Egy szoba?

10 perccel később, a hotel folyosóján.

- Egy szoba… egy szoba, felfogtad Cissy… EGY SZOBA!

A család elhelyezkedett a három ágyon. A bőröndjeikről már rég lemondtak. Elhatározták, hogy másnap elmennek vásárolni.


	4. Chapter 4

*I'm sexy and I know it*

Következő nap a Malfoy család korán reggel felkelt, hogy időben beszerezzék a szükséges holmikat, először azonban mindenki elintézte ügyes-bajos délelőtti dolgát. Narcissa, mint mindig, egy órán keresztül áztatta magát és hajat mosott. Törölközőbe csavarta magát meg a haját, majd a fürdőben lévő szekrényből elővett egy szerkezetet, aminek a dobozára nagybetűkkel ráírták HAJSZÁRÍTÓ. Nagy nehezen sikerült megtalálnia a konnektort, amibe bedughatta a muglieszközt. Ahogy sikerült ez, a szárító egyből elindult, furcsa hangot és meleget árasztva magából. A nő felsikított, majdnem elejtette a tárgyat, úgy megijedt.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte a szobából egy álmos hang, majd hangos horkolás szűrődött be. Cissy nem válaszolt, levette fejéről a törcsit, aztán elkezdte párologtatni hajáról a vizet, még véletlenül sem jutott az eszébe, hogy szárító bűbájt használjon. Körülbelül két órával később a Malfoy család női tagja teljes harci díszben kilépett a fürdőből. Alig ment pár lépést ketten suhantak el mellette, akik úgy látszott csatát vívtak, hogy megszerezzék a helyiséget. A csatából Draco került ki győztesen, de a háborút nem nyerte meg.

- Draco Malfoy, megfosztalak kétheti zsebpénzedtől, ha most azonnal nem adod át nekem a tisztálkodó szobát - hallatszott Lucius mennydörgő hangja. A fiatal fiú lehorgasztott fejjel jött ki és adta át helyét, mégis csak 1000galleontól esett volna el. Szóval Luciuson volt a sor. Ő mindössze egy órácskát töltött bent, majd Draco jött, aki apjához hasonlóan egy óra alatt végzett. Délben, végre elindultak vásárolni. Útjuk során minden ember jól megnézte őket, ugyanis a 40°C

melegben is talárban feszítettek. A tíz bolt közül, amik mellett elhaladtak kilenc zárva volt, így nem maradt túl sok választási lehetőségük bementek a "Lim-lom bót, keenai ruják óccsóér" nevű üzletbe. Az eladó természetesen török volt, megmutatta a kínálatot, ami két fajta női és férfi fürdőruhából, valamint egy féle pólóból, szoknyából és rövidnadrágból állt. A család kelletlenül elvitte a ruhákat dupla áron, aztán visszatértek a hotelbe, átöltöztek új ruháikba, amik furcsán mutattak rajtuk. Lucius: a 190cm magas modell férfin láthatjuk ezt a fekete bermuda nadrágot, amit nadrágtartóval, más néven hozentrogerrel tart magán, ami már vagy 30éve kiment a divatból. Impozáns felsőtestét egyszerű fehér inggel takargatja, fején szalmakalap virít. Másik férfi modellünk Draco a maga 180cmével egy Rolling Stones együttes mintával rendelkező pólót és világosbarna nadrágot visel, ami kiemeli a...a...vádlijának vonalát. Végül, de nem utolsó sorban egyetlen női lelkes tagunk Narcissa szoknyát visel, amin óriási virágminták díszelegtek, minek következtében gyönyörű vonalai nem látszódnak és ennek köszönhetően 10évvel idősebbnek elkönyvelheti magát, mint amennyi valójában. Most, hogy bemutatásra kerültek, el is indulhatunk a strandra. A strandon aztán levetkőztek és kedvenc mugli sorozatuk, a Baywatch, szereplőit utánozva lassított felvételbe belemasíroztak a vízbe, azonban félúton a futásba szoborrá merevedve elkezdtek szimatolni.

- Olyan égett szag van - jegyezte meg halkan Lucius.

- Draco, te égsz - sikított Narcissa és locsolni kezdte fia rákvörös hátát, aki közben körbe-körbe rohangált, kiáltozott és úgy nézett ki, mint, aki valami eső idéző ősi táncot jár. Lucius gyorsan bekente magát naptejjel, hogy ne járjon úgy, mint csemetéje, de késő volt, lekapta őt is a nap, egyedül Cissy úszta meg az esetet ép bőrrel.

- Én még most is érzem azt az égett szagot - fintorgott a nő és hátra fordult. 10méterrel arrébb egy lángosos bódé állt, az árasztotta továbbra is a büdös szagokat.

- Apa, szüntesd meg, MOST - parancsolgatott Draco. Lucius nyugodtan felhúzta a szemöldökét és lassan belekezdett mondókájába:

- Ha én hasonlítanék egy Weasleyre akkor csöndben maradnék. Már csak épp a hajad színén kellene változtatni, drága fiam - mosolyodott el, nyilvánvalóan hozzászólását ütősnek érezte. A fiatal Malfoy kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét és keresett egy árnyékos helyet, ahol sebeit tudta nyalogatni. Cissy szemrehányóan tekintett férjére és odament fiacskájához, hogy megvigasztalja, de hiába, ő keresett egy másik árnyékos helyett, amint megpillantotta anyját közeledni.

- Mimózának kellene átkeresztelni, egyáltalán nem viselkedik egy sárkányhoz méltóan - fogadta ezzel a mondattal feleségét a szőke férfi.

- De most foglalkozzunk azzal, hív a természet - suttogta eltorzult arccal a férfi. Narcissa kézen fogta férjét úgy vezette egy nyilvános wc-hez akár egy óvodást. Lucus, amint beszabadult egyből meg is könnyebbült. Ez az állapot nem sokáig tartott, mivel a kagylóból gyanús hangok szűrődtek ki, amik a bűzhöz társulva sokk hatásként érte a szőkét és egy nőt megszégyenítő sikoly kíséretében hagyta el a helyiséget, haja lobogott utána akár a győzedelmi zászló. Egészen a hotelszobáig rohant, mint egy őrült, családját sem várta meg. Frissítő zuhanyt vett, majd óvatosan befeküdt az ágyába, hogy véletlenül se bántsa égési sérüléseit az ágy anyaga, aztán elbóbiskolt.

(És most reklám, hogy Lucius kipihenhesse a nyilvános wc fáradalmait)

A Sötét Nagyúr ezt a talárját egy olcsó mosóporral mosta, ezt meg az új Perwoll Black Magic-kel. Az eredmény szemmel látható, a Perwollal mosott talár sokkal feketébb. De tegyünk egy próbát. Mindkét talárt újra kimossuk, és megnézzük, hogy a színfogó kendő melyiknél színeződik el jobban. Mint látják, a Perwoll megőrzi a talárok színét. A bizonyíték a kendőn látható. Az anyag pedig megőrzi puhaságát az új Cocolino öblítőnek hála, ami, ezentúl kígyós kiszerelésben is kapható.

Voldemort: Csak ajánlani tudom. Avada Kedavra!

* Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I-i workout, I'm sexy and i know it...*

Lucius Malfoy erre a hangra ébredt fel este kilenckor. Alig nyitotta ki a szemét és máris egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

- Csőváz, Csipkerózsika, azt hittük fel se nyitod a pilláid, ember, majdnem meghívtuk a mentőket - csapkodta meg a férfi fájós vállát az egyik motoros, akivel jöttek - Láttuk az asszonykád meg a csibész fijad a strandon, aztá' úgy gondótuk fő'jövünk - vigyorgott a pali, így láthatóvá vált hiányos fogsora. Az idősebb Malfoy csak nézett.

- Na ne tátogjá' mán mint egy hal Rózsi, nézzé' rá a fijadra, oszt vegyé' tőle példát, fatter. A kis gengszter eccere rábukott a Mari hónajjára - röhögött fel a másik motoros is.

- Ki az a Mari? - kérdezte Lucius meghökkenve, ez a név jutott el egyedül a tudatáig. Erre a kérdésre néma csend lett, majd mindenki egyszerre kezdett nyeríteni.

- Egy kis hangulatfokozó, adnánk, ha vóna, de a kölköd még a mi adagunkat is lenyú'ta.

- Hol a feleségem? - hallatszott Lucius hangja élesen.

- Itt vagyok - egy tompa hang szűrődött ki egy halom ruha alól.

Kicsit később Cissy kiverekedte magát a ruhák alól. Förtelmesen nézett ki, be volt csiccsentve és cigi szaga volt. Dracoról ne is beszéljünk. Összeszűkült szemek és önelégült mosoly az arcon.

- Nesze - dobott oda a harmadik motoros egy üveg házi páleszt a házigazdának - ez maj' megógya a te nyelved is.

Fél óra múlva az egész emelet zengett a partijuktól és ők remekül szórakoztak, táncolták a varázslóknál népszerű Luningőt, amit Luna és apja honosított meg Fleurék esküvőjén, és valami féle sufnit vagy suflint roptak, persze énekeltek is sokat és még többet ittak. Nem számoltak a fejfájással, ami a részegség elfeledhetetlen következménye.


	5. Chapter 5

A Malfoy villa ablakából színes fények kavalkádja és hangos tucc-tucc zene áradt. De a zajt hívhatjuk akár partihulladéknak is. Vagy mosógépzenének. Ez a történet szempontjából lényegtelen, mindenesetre képzeljétek el az általatok legborzalmasabbnak tartott zenét. Bent sörösüvegek, kiömlött lángnyelvwhisky és földön fekvő emberek fogadták volna a látogatókat. De már mindenki megjött és csontrészeg volt.

- Bal kéz sötét jegy.

- Áááá, hm… megvan. Pörgess tovább Perselus!

- Jobb láb dementor, Sonja.

Ez a kicsavart mozdulat nem jött össze szegény Sonjának, és felborult, fellökve még vagy öt halálfalót körülötte.

- Hurrá én jövök a Twisterben- lelkesedett Piton, és odarohant a szőnyeghez.

- Ez olyan gyerekes játék- nyavalygott Dolohov- játsszunk mást.

- Véres galleont?- vetette fel az ötletet Bella- Azt úgy kell, hogy megpörgetünk egy galleont…

- Ismerjük a szabályokat Bella. És hidd el, nincs kedvem egy Sectumsemprához vagy egy Crucióhoz.

- Hozz inkább piát. És kapcsold már ki ezt a zenét- hisztizett Ropholdus- Pont olyan, mintha egy téglát tennénk a mosógépbe.

Bella megvonta a vállát, és elment, hogy hozzon még egy kis whiskyt. Sonja izzadtan felállt, és körbenézett. Malfoyék valaha fényűző nappalija romokban hevert. A bútorok összetörve, egy ablak kitörve – Ropholdus épp ezen keresztül próbált távozni, miközben skót népdalokat énekelt. A perzsaszőnyeget különböző foltok tarkították. Pettigrew ebben a pillanatban esett át a földön heverő Alectón, a mozzanatban csak az volt a furcsa, hogy Peter fehér patkány alakban volt.

- Oh, Merlin rúgja meg- nyöszörgött Fenrír- becsíptem… fehéregereket látok- mondta, miközben Lucius fejedelmi foteljának a karfáját rágcsálta.

Perselus fogta magát és elkezdett egyedül Twisterezni, hozzá csatlakozott Sonja is, a visszaalakult Peter pörgetett nekik. Időközben visszatért Bella, ám szesz helyett egész más volt nála. Minden szem rá szegeződött. Még Greyback is abbahagyta kedvenc elfoglaltságát.

- Mi van? - kérdezte röhögve, mire a méregkeverő felnyögött. Az addig bozontos sörényű Trixy odakapta a pillantását és Narcissát megszégyenítően fintorgott.

- Voldemortra, ne előttünk csináljátok legalább - szörnyülködött, ugyanis a bájitalok mestere Sonján feküdt. Piros arcuk és teljesen zilált külsejük félreérthetővé tette a szituációt.

- Kínozni lehetne veletek - nevetett hisztérikusan, majd ledobta magát egy üres kanapéra.

- Te csak ne beszélj, néztél ma tükörbe? - vágott vissza a pince szörnye - Crucio hozzád képes semmi - horkantott, aztán lekászálódott a lányról és végig mérte Lestranget.

Leírásunkat nem is tudom hol kezdjem, de talán haladjunk fentről le. A nő haja vállig ért, ki volt vasalva, egyedül a végén maradt bent egy kis csavar. A színe...nos a színe narancssárgának tűnt, de a fényben pirosra váltott. Fekete szemét kiemelte (?!) a világoskék smink, egészen a szemöldökéig - ami mellesleg egy fekete vonal volt - felért, sőt még azon is túlment. Szempilláját rózsaszínre festette, körmei neonzölden világítottak. Nyaka csillogott, egy gyűrű lógott rajt. Bordó felsőt viselt, csillagporosat, nadrágja terepszínben pompázott. Kezében egy íjat tartott, hátára tegezt vetett teli nyíllal. Ennek megkoronázásaként citromsárga, lila virágmintás magas sarkú cipő került rá. Oh és majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy fokhagyma szagot árasztott magából.

- Ez a legújabb divat, megnéztem a magicwand rajongói oldalon. Mindenki erről beszél - mentegetőzött.

- Hol? - vonta fel kétkedően Piton a szemöldökét, aztán fejcsóválva visszatért a Twisterhez és Sonjához. Valamit a fiatal lány fülébe súgott, amitől mindketten (!) elmosolyodtak. Ebből is látszik, hogy a férfi teljesen lerészegedett. A játék közben újra furcsa pózokban feszítettek, Bella erre aztán feldühödött.

- Na most aztán elég legyen Piton - kiabálta túl a zenét az űr-Lestrange - Fejezzétek be ezt az ostoba játékot vagy...

- Vagy feltámasztod szerelmed halott poraiból, és megkínoztatsz vele minket? - váltott szarkasztikusra Perselus. Az ideges asszony nemzetközi kézjelzéssel adta tudtára nem tetszését, hallgatta a mennyei muzsikát *here's my number so call me maybe*, ami ihletet adott neki.

- Ha nem őt, mást hívhatok - vicsorodott el, elfordította bal karját, jól láthatóvá vált a sötét jegy, fölé rakta másik kezét, már majdnem megérintette a sötét foltot, mikor egy vékony kéz, Sonja keze, elrántotta onnan.

- Hülye vagy? Ha ezt meglátják, kinyírnak - Bellus szeme felcsillant - több ilyen partyt sem rendezhetünk utána - erre aztán lenyugodott. A feszültségeknek ezzel vége lett, tovább folyt a buli, ám egy óra elteltével hangos pukkanás törte meg a zene csendjét.

- Megérintetted - pattant fel Sonja Pitonról, akinek ez nem tetszett, és a narancssárga hajú nőre támadt.

- A Sötét Nagyúrra esküszöm, hogy nem - védekezett. Mindenki elhitte neki.

- Hát akkor ki? - kérdezte Fenrir. Gyanúsan méregették egymást.

- Rodolphus, te idióta - üvöltötte mindenki. Lentről fuldoklás hallatszott. Miközben Peter próbálta kihúzkodni őt a medencéből, több-kevesebb sikerrel, addig Alecto mentette a menthetetlent, vagyis megpróbált rendet rakni. Rodolphus kiszabadult és kiderült, fájt a bal alkarja, ezért megfogta, hogy gyengítse az érzetet és egészen fél óráig fogta, tehát örülhettek, hogy Mafoyék még csak most értek ide. Bent a kár elhárítás semmit sem haladt.

- Mondjuk azt, hogy hazatérő partyt csináltunk nekik - próbálkozott kétségbe esetten Alecto, mikor hallani lehetett, hogy valaki az ajtó zárral babrál.


	6. Chapter 6

Végzetek végzetes végzete

A Malfoy család még mit sem sejtett a házukban dúló kulturális filharmonikus koncertről és balettelőadásról. Vagyis a partiról. Lucius ugyanis úgy döntött, ideje, hogy fiacskáját férfivé avassa. Ehhez azonban le kell győznie a félelmeit. Így be is fizette a családot egy barlangtúrára a közeli hegyekbe. Ő maga, ezt roppant jó ötletnek találta. Mondanom sem kell, hogy kicsiny famíliájának többi tagja nem. Cissy-nek komoly megpróbáltatást jelentett, hogy nem vehet fel tűsarkút, sem miniszoknyát. Draco úgy tudta, hogy Wellnes fürdőbe mennek, így az elején nem tiltakozott. Mikor odaértek, és szembesült az igazsággal, vissza akart szállni a buszba, de apja megfogta a pólója ujját, és maradásra bírta. Ennek következményeként az olcsó minőségű ruhadarab (tudjátok, amit még az Occsó rujákban vett), elveszette ujját. Cissy ezt roppant divatosnak tartotta, és ő is letépte a sajátját. Lucius pedig a túra előtt rendelt egy deci vodkát, amit végül nem fizetett ki.

A család egy turistacsoporttal együtt belépett a barlangba. Ott a túravezető várta őket:

- Szép napot kívánok! A nevem Mocsári Vazul. Előre figyelmeztetek mindenkit, hogy a hely nagyon veszélyes.

Cissy elkeseredetten lóbálta a kezében a kapott bányászsisakot. Draco fázott, és ezt gyakran tudtára adta mindenkinek. Lucius meg kezdett ráeszmélni, hogy ez nem volt túl jó ötlet. Ennek a véleményének hangot is adott:

- Hm… lehet, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt.

- Na lám- Draco is örökölt valamit apja szarkasztikusságából- erre az egy deci vodka döbbentett rá? Jó tudni, hogy ezzel működik az agyad.

- Micsoda?- hallatszott hátulról egy hang- maga az, aki nem fizette ki?

Mire Lucius dühösen meglegyintette a fiát. Semmit sem utált jobban, mint mikor megszégyenítik. Draco természetesen üvölteni kezdett, Cissy sipákolni, hogy „Lucius, ne verd a gyereket, ez később felnőttkori traumákat okoz…!" A következmény megrázó volt. Először is egy tucat denevér repült elő a sötétből. Dracót ez sokkosan érte, szépen összecsuklott. Cissy újabb sikítására kövek kezdtek el potyogni a mennyezetről. A túravezető üvöltése egy repedést indított el a padlón. A csoport kénytelen volt elhagyni a barlangot.

- Maguk bííííííííp ott bííííííp!- kiáltott a vezető a menekülő Malfoyok után- maguk felelősek bííííííííííp mindezért.

Luciusnak különösen rossz napja volt. Ezért megállt, és elkezdte kiosztani szerencsétlen Mocsári urat:

- Mi? Nem tehetünk róla, hogy a rozzant sziklájuk épp most dőlt össze. Volt rá garancia, nem?

Draco közben feleszmélt, és dühösen ráförmedt a férfire:

- Ilyen rossz Wellnes fürdőt!

Szegény Vazul erre nem tudott mást mondani:

- Tűnjenek a fenébe.

Váratlanul Lucius a bal kezéhez kapott, és eszementen vakarni kezdte. Nagyon viszketett. Ha valami viszket, szörnyű érzés. Ha a Sötét jegy viszket, azaz igaz kín. De nem volt idő vakarózni, tovább kellett rohanni.

Még nem voltak kint teljesen a barlangból, mikor letértek a helyes útról. Csak szaladt a család, Lucus a karját szorongatva szitkozódott, Cissy sírt, Draco hisztizett. Mire kikeveredtek, nem tudtak azonnal fellélegezni, mert egy idegen környezetben találták maguk. Vissza se tudtak menni, mivel beomlott a barlang teljes egészében.

- Apa, menjünk már haza - nyivákolt Draco, anyja is egyetértett vele.

- Persze, gyertek, hoppanálhatunk is azonnal - szólt ironikusnak szánt hangon, de fia és felesége karja után kaptak - meg vagytok húzatva? Azt sem tudom, hol vagyunk...

- Akkor menjünk, és valamikor talán kilyukadunk valahol - ajánlotta fel a szőke fiú. Jobb ötlet nem lévén - nincs más hátra, mint előre elvet követve - elindultak egyenesen.

Lucius egy idő után szinte meg sem érezte a viszketést, vagy fél órán keresztül mentek, mikor Cissy egy állat ürülékébe lépett. A platina szőke férfi jegye elviselhetetlenül viszketett, felordított fájdalmában és most Dracon volt a sírás sora, depressziós szülei mellett ez érthető is.

- Én ezt már nem bírom tovább - Narcissa tépkedte a haját, aztán fogta magát meg férje, valamint csemetéje karját, és hazahoppanált velük. Természetesen haza érkezésük pillanata sem volt zökkenőmentes. A családfő arcán mosoly terült szét.

- Végre itthon - sóhajtott, beletúrt, öh, inkább, beletúrt volna hosszú tincseibe, azonban nem tudott. Szemei kipattantak, mert ugye a nagy megkönnyebbülés közepette becsukta azokat és elkiáltotta magát.

- A HAJAM! - igen, igen, ő is sírni kezdett.

Draco pislogott, mint egy őrült, eltűnt a szempillája és a szemöldöke is. Narcissa úgy tűnt megúszta.

- Cissy...

- Anya...

A szólított, rájuk nézett és rögtön röhögő görcsöt kapott, amivel elérte azt, hogy láthatóvá váljon hiányos fogsora. Erre aztán mindenki a hasát fogva összegörnyedve nevetett.

- Ezt tuti megszervezte valaki, szörnyű dolgok történtek velünk - törölgette szemét Lucius. A háttérben két lány fütyörészve, mint akik jól végezték dolgukat, tovább álltak. A Malfoyok, csak úgy rohantak a bejárathoz, Draco negyedóráig szöszmötölt a zárral, mire sikerült kinyitni, majd egyszerre léptek a nyugalom szigetére.

- Ezt nem hiszem el - siránkozott Narcissa - Sonja már megint két centivel arrébb rakta azt az undorító rózsaszínű vázát.

- Két hete még tetszett - hallatszott a családfő álmos hangja.

- Stupor! - három felől hangzott az átok. Mielőtt megmozdulhattak volna padlót fogtak.

- Tulajdonképp ezt miért csináltuk? - érdeklődött Bella, aki még mindig ugyan olyan hülyén, elnézést, divatosan nézett ki.

- Pont ezért, hogy legyen mit kérdezned, kedvesem - mosolygott rá Piton negédesen, aztán szem forgatva megjegyezte - az ebédlő romokban hever, kikészültek volna, bár nézz rájuk, nem ártott volna sokat a látvány nekik. Mindegy, intézzétek el gyorsan a többit addig én a helyükre rakom őket - mormogta a férfi, aki sötét volt kívül, belül, mint az éjszaka.

- MEGLEPETÉS!- Greyback és Rohpoldus a csukott üvegajtón keresztül egy hatalmas ordítással, és pezsgőt fröcskölve, ordítva betörtek. Jutalmuk egy-egy Stupor volt.

~.~

Fél órán belül Draco felült az ágyában.

- Borzalmasat álmodtam, széthasad a fejem - suttogta magának, miközben végig simított homlokán, amin egy búb éktelenkedett - Biztosan bevertem az éjjeli szekrénybe, de mióta beszélek én magamban? - szórakozott Lockhart féle mosollyal kérdezte, legyintett és lement a nappaliba. Ahogy a nappalihoz közeledett egyre több mindenre emlékezett. Ránézett a naptárra: július 7. Vagyis ma kezdődik a nyaralásuk... Aggódva folytatta útját. A szüleit a kanapén aludva találta, elég viseltesnek tűntek, így megvárta, míg felébredtek. Addig azon filózott, mióta van rendes faajtó az üvegajtó helyett.

- Apa, mi lenne, ha elhalasztanánk ezt a kiruccanást, annyira nem is fontos, jó itthon, el leszünk a 10x10 méteres medencében - ajánlotta a fiatal férfi.

- Oké - egyezett bele egyből a hosszú, szőke hajú.

- Micsoda hülyeséget álmodtam - ásítozott Narcissa, akinek most is hiányzott még néhány foga. Mielőtt a férfiak szólhattak volna, Sonja lépett be.

- Hogy telt a nyaralásuk?

- Milyen nyaralás? - kérdezte meglepődve és Draco is kétkedve nézett a szobalányra.

- Még csak hetedike van...

- Ó, nem, mindössze elfelejtettem letépni néhány napot a naptárról - vigyorodott el.

- Honnan loptad azt a szánalmas gyűrűt? - fogalmazta meg a kérdést Cissy, akinek még nem esett le, hogy igen is voltak nyaralni.

- Milyen gyű... - Sonja ijedten pillantott gyűrűs ujjára - Nem emlékszem, hogy került rám, hacsak... PITON - rémüldözött, majd kifutott a szobából.

Eztán Sonját már csak halálfaló barátjukkal Perselusszal látták viszont. Nem fogadtak, azonban új cselédet, annyit fogadtak meg, soha többé nyaralás!


	7. Chapter 7

Epilógus…

A terem csodásan volt feldíszítve. Mindenütt virágcsokrok illatoztak. A vendégek két hosszú sorban ültek, a székek közt pedig feltűnt egy fehérruhás alak. Légiesen lépkedett, minden szem rászegeződött. Végül az oltár elé ért. Sonja különösen szép volt. Hosszú barna haja befonva, a ruhája gyönyörű csipketenger. Perselus is roppant elegánsan festett. Fekete haja frissen mosva, szép, máskor hideg szemei most a boldogságtól csillogtak. A festett üvegeken beáramlott a napfény. Lucius igyekezett rezzenéstelen arcot vágni, Cissy sűrűn pislogott, Draco pedig szívet tépően zokogott. Csak úgy rázkódott a padsor. A pap belekezdett a szokásos mondókába:

- Tisztelt egybegyűltek, családtagok, barátok, munkáltatók! Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy megünnepeljük két szerető, hű szív frigyét. Lépj előre Perselus, és tedd meg fogadalmadat!

Felelj jól érthető igennel.

Akarod-e az itt megjelenő Sonja Mirella Annabella Maria de Hessust hites feleségednek? Mellette állsz jóban, rosszban, betegségben, boldogságban, míg a halál el nem választ?

A férfi zengő hangja betöltötte a templomot, ahogy büszkén felelte:

- Igen.

- Most hozzád fordulok Sonja. Akarod-e az itt megjelent Perselus Pitont hites férjednek? Mellette állsz jóban, rosszban, betegségben, boldogságban, míg a halál el nem választ?

Sonja halkan rebegte:

- Igen.

- Csókoljátok meg egymást.

Az ifjú pár egy szenvedélyes csókban forrott össze. A harangok egyre csak zúgtak…

- SONJA! SOOOONJAAAAAAA!

Ijedten pattan fel a szemhéjam. Felemelem a fejem, és egyenesen belebámulok a hideg szürke íriszekbe. Előttem Draco Malfoy áll, és megvetően méreget. Zavartan lesütöm a szememet, és elpirulok. A nyálas plüssmaci kiesik a kezemből és egy tompa puffanással földet ér.

VÉGE


End file.
